Kiss it All Better
by HystericalMess
Summary: A perfect date for Derek and Chloe quickly turns into a nightmare. A semi-songfic to Kiss it All Better by He is We. Read and review!


**It's been a while, but here we go again! This is just a oneshot (I like oneshots, no elaborate story that might never get finished, which is sad) about Derek and Chloe. It is partially based off the song Kiss it All Better by He is We (highly recommend checking it out). Only partially because I don't want to make this quite as sad as the song actually is. Obviously, I am merely playing with the characters from Darkest Powers and the song by He is We and I own neither. Sorry for the long note, and enjoy!**

Laughter trickled out of the theater as the young couple made their way onto the street. The boy, well, young man really, had his arm protectively around his short, blonde companion, keeping an ear and an eye out for danger even while laughing with her about the ridiculous movie they decided to leave early.

"And- and did you see his fake fangs? They were hanging half way out!" Chloe managed to gasp out between bursts of laugher.

"There's no way those would fly in our world," chuckled Derek.

As they continued down the street, each half of a perfect whole pointed out imperfections, leading to more bursts of laughter. Not long after they both calmed down and their eyes were dried and their sides stopped burning, they paused by the window of a jewelry store. Chloe admired the jewels, though she knew that she would never want something so ostentatious as her own. Something smaller, more subdued and classy was her style. Derek on the other hand, was gazing down at his best friend, his confidante, his love and knew that this was the moment. The moment that he was going to put a ring on her finger and show the world that she was his. For now, and always.

As Derek removed his arm from her shoulder, Chloe turned to him with a questioning glance only to see him down on one knee with a small, black box. She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes, all while smiling like a fool at the man in front of her.

"D-Derek? Wh-What are you doing on the ground? And wh-what is in that box?" she stuttered for the first time in years.

"Chloe, you know I've never been good with words but when I'm with you… It doesn't matter. I don't have to try. I love every thing about you, from your ridiculous stubbornness to your beautiful soul. I don't want to ever lose any piece of you and I want every single person out there to know that you are mine to love and cherish. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By the end of Derek's little speech, Chloe had tears streaming down her face and her grin was, if possible, even wider. As she opened her mouth to respond, a shot rang out and a look of shock crossed her face in the moments before she started falling to the ground. Derek, in all of his own shocked glory easily caught her in his arms. What should have been the happiest moment of his life was quickly becoming a nightmare as he finally noticed the alarm system in the jewelry store blaring and the shattered glass on the ground that surrounded them.

_He sees a smoking gun,_

_And the coward he ran._

_And in his arms is the bleeding,_

_Love of his life._

Derek gave only a fleeting thought to chasing down the coward running away from the flashing lights of the store before looking down at Chloe and the red stain slowly, but much too quickly, spreading across her shirt. He could see the fear in her eyes as her tears moved from excitement and joy to pain and sadness. All he could think about was how he didn't see it coming. _Why, with all of his enhanced senses, didn't he see this coming? What good was he if he couldn't protect the one he loved?_

_And she cries,_

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know._

Her words broke his heart. Shattered his heart.

_Her hands are so cold,_

_And he kisses her face._

_And says, "Everything will be alright."_

He pulled out his cell phone while placing gentle, but firm pressure on her wound, quickly dialing 911.

"You're going to be alright Chloe. I swear it."

An ambulance pulled to the curb and two EMTs jumped out. In a flurry of action, Chloe ended up in the ambulance with Derek by her side. He briefly noted police cars arriving as the ambulance pulled away from the curb. In a span of time that seemed like mere seconds and a thousand years in the same instance, they were at the hospital.

Seconds and years later, Chloe was in surgery.

Even more seconds and more years after that, Derek was by her side once more. He cradled her hand in his and prayed to every god, goddess, and deity that he could think of. If only she would wake up.

And then, she did.

He heard a quiet whisper of, "Derek?" And his head shot up to look at the girl he almost lost. Again.

Tears of relief gathered in his eyes and he leaned over to kiss her head gently. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… Okay…" And with that, she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. You're okay. We're okay. Shhh." He gathered her in his strong arms and rocked her slowly, muttering sweet nothings in her ear as her tears slowed and her breathing steadied. Then he heard it. A silent to the average ear, but perfectly clear to his hearing: "Yes."

He pulled his head back. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, you fool."

That's when Derek's tears did fall and Chloe pulled him into her arms and the situation was reversed.

"I thought I lost you. I don't want to feel that again ever again, Chloe. Never again. Not until the day I die, and not even after that."

"Shhh. Derek, baby, it's okay. You didn't know. It doesn't matter now. It's okay. I'm okay."

He pulled back for a moment, only to slide a band on her left ring finger. A simple white gold band with one clear stone, sided by one stone the color of her eyes, and one the color of his.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "I love you."

He brought them even closer together and pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you. So much."

Their little moment was interrupted by a giant yawn from the small blonde girl in the hospital bed. Derek gave a small, but relieved, laugh as he kissed her again and said, "Sleep."

Chloe tightened her grip on his hand and replied, "Stay."

Derek stood up and moved Chloe over, sliding onto the bed with her. "Always," he whispered as he wrapped her protectively in his arms.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep, _

_Stay with me._

**A/N: I'll try to keep this short. Thanks for reading, this isn't where I originally saw it heading, but I think I'm happy with it. Reviews are always appreciated. **** And check out the song!**


End file.
